Till Fear Ends Your Life 1
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Its hard to try to face your ultimate fear, or else you might even die trying... after being visited by the god of fear, can you possibly run away from the angel of death? why not ask Yami as he finds a way to stop it before it kills all his friends,
1. eyes of a basilisk

Saviorclaw: "My first horror-" 

Sirius: "MYSTERY!"

Saviorclaw: "Who cares! Its still a rotten fanfic…"

Sirius: "HEY! I wrote the story!"

Saviorclaw: "YOU! I made this!… stupid dog star…pardon my altar- ego… he's such a maniac…"

Sirius: I HEARD THAT!

Yami: SHUT UP AND START THIS STINKIN' STORY!

Saviorclaw: See, even Yami agrees with me…DECLAMATION: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

**jljljljljljljjljljljljljljljljljljljl**

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE"**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WRITTEN BY:**

SAVIORCLAW 

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlljlj**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"**EYES OF A BASILISK"**

**jljljljljljljlljljljljjljljljjlljjljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

"_Life is bleak for me_

_I'm drowning in despair_

_Looking up_

_There's no one I can see_

_This abyss with no one I can-"_

"What are you reading?"   
Yugi interrupted Yami, who was reading a poem from an old book which he received from his hikari's father. A book about poems, of course, he wasn't interested about it so he gave it to Yami.   
"A book… isn't it obvious…" he replied annoyed and coldly.   
"'Bout what?" 

"DON'T YOU GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO?" Yami yelled at Yugi, making him realy depressed. Feeling sorry, Yami place one hand over his hikari's shoulder, "S…sorry…" he saw tears forming from Yugi's eyes, "hey man…come on… I'm…s…sorry…I yelled at you…"

Yami's heart was beating so fast he can even feel the pain in his chest, it was a fear for him, but his greatest of all would be losing him.

Yugi smiled and nodded, then he walked upstairs to his room leaving Yami ful control of the game shop. Yami turn to the page he was about to read before making a sign of relief.

"_I long for light_

_To shine in this dark cell I'm in_

_Reaching the path out of this pit_

So I'll not fall to the-" "Excuse me?" "OH! FOR THE LOVE OF-" Yami stops as he saw a tall, white male with black hair, wore a long black trench coat (this guy ain't kaiba) and had weird accessories, like sculls and crosses, he look like his from London or England… he even look like he was dead. 

"um… can I help you?"

"yeah…" he said in this cold, dead like voice, "I wanna buy a starter deck for Duel Monsters, I don't suppose you have some?"

"No prob…" Yami slid his fingers to the top drawer and took out a pack of cards. "that will be 10-" suddenly, Yami felt the man's hand on his arm, and it was burning him, not to mention, he saw a vision: everybody close to him is gonna die, they were going to be pulled away by an angel, an angel with black wings…it was the Angel of Death! He can now see his arm going red so he pulled it away from the man's grip.

"W…what was that?"

Yami was sweating so much.

The man starred at him more with his deep yellow eyes resembling a basilisk's, one stare is going to kill you. "I know what your afraid of…" the man place the money on the desk and took the pack of cards then slowly walked away, stops and warn Yami "I'll spare your life… for this time… buy the way, my name is Deimos" then he continiud his way out.

Terrified, Yami run up the stairs, took out a towel of cold water and wrap it around his burning arm. "_Deimos_…who the heck is this guy" then he saw another vision: Joey was there…

(Vision)

"_Hey don't come near me, man…" Joey begged as he crawled back till he hit the glass window of his compartment._

"_say good bye… scaredy cat… may your fears ends your life and the angel of death carries you away…hahahahaha…"_

_In an instant, the glass window broke by itself making Joey fall a 2 story building. He could have still survive unless there weren't peaces of broken glass on the ground._

"_AHHHHH!"_

(End of vision)

"OH NO! JOEY!"

Yami ran as fast as he can down the stairs…when suddenly he heard a voice, the voice of Deimos…

"_Go on, run, but you cant save him…"_

After hearing this he fell and collapses.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

88888 DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, OH! AND F.Y.I. THERE'S STILL MORE CHAPTERS….PEACE ****88888


	2. the last howl

Saviorclaw: here's chapter two hope you like I now please let me torture my alter ego.

Sirius: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saviorclaw: I forgot, note that at the end of all six (or more) chapters, there is a sequel to this story.

NAME MEANINGS:

**DEIMOS**- (day-muhs) is ancient Greek for "_Fear_".

**CORAGGIO- **(koh-rag-ji-yoh) is ancient Greek for "_Bravery_" or "_Courage_".

DECLAMATION: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

**jljljljljljljjljljljljljljljljljljljl**

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE"**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WRITTEN BY: SAVIORCLAW**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlljlj**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"**THE LAST HOWL"**

**jljljljljljljlljljljljjljljljjlljjljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

Joey Wheeler just went inside his compartment, carrying a box of his old magazines. He really needs to straiten up his room.

He pushed the sofa to the wall to have a good area to clean, he was making mumbling sounds since his sister was the one who told him to clean up his place. A knock on the door was heard, feeling annoyed he walk to the door angrily while mumbling curses about his sister.

He twisted the knob and opens the door rudely just to see a man in a black trench coat. He had this handsome Irish face but with evil deep yellow basilisk- like eyes.

"What do you want?" the duelist asks not really caring.

The man didn't say a word but just directly entered the room with out permission.

"HEY! Ya don't have any business here, SO LEAVE OR I"LL CALL THE COPS!" the blonde shouted.

"Do as you wish…" The man said sarcastically.

Joey became pissed off again, "Grr…ALRIGHT I WILL!". Joey was about to ran to the phone but his body wasn't doing as what he had command, "hey… what… just… h… happen… to… me? I… I cant m…move…what's…going…on?"

The man's eyes began to glow, paralyzing the already terrified duelist. With a flash, the man's hand was at Joey's shoulder… it was burning him to hell on earth itself…and he was seeing things, thing that shouldn't happen, his fears was coming to life! This was making him crazy.

The blonde stumbled. And the man just looks him and lets out an evil grin.

Joey crawled back till he hits the glass window of his compartment.

"Hey, stay back, man…" he begged.

The man continued staring at him with his yellow eyes.

" Say goodbye…scaredy cat… my your fears ends your life and the angel of death will pull you away…hahahahaha…"

Suddenly, the glass window broke by itself making Joey fall a two-story building. He would have still survive unless there weren't any peaces of glass on the ground.

"AHHHHHH!"

With a final scream, he fell head first braking his scull and neck and a large pointy peace of glass stab him in the chest, killing him.

The man just laugh as he disappears from the shadows.

: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -

"Yami…Yami…wake up!"

The young pharaoh slowly opens his eyes to see his aibuo, staring worriedly at him.

"Yugi… what just happen?"

"You ran and fell from the stairs screaming 'Joey' "

Yami's eyes Widened, "JOEY!" He studs up and ran to Joey's place.

"I hope I'm not too late…"

"You're too late…"

A mysterious voice came out from no where. Yami turns to see whose voice was that and found a boy, right about his age (18), he had that same Irish face like Deimos only he had purple eyes.

"You're too late… his gone… Joey Wheeler…his at heaven now…"

"You're LYING!" Yami ran as fast as he can with a few tears forming from his eyes.

The boy ran too, trying to cach up with him. When he was close enough, he grab his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait! Don't go there…"

"Who are you to boss me?"

"Listen to me, this is your fear, if you go there, you're dream will be a nightmare that will hunt you forever… you'll never overcome it… trust me"

"How can I trust you… you don't know Joey… you don't know me… I DON'T EVEN KNOW **YOU**!"

"PLEASE TRUST ME!"

Yami looks at the floor as an ambulance pass them, " Joey" he mumbled and turn to face the purple eyed boy, "Who are you? What are your aims?"

The boy sign, "I am Coraggio, I'm here to warn you about the God Of Fears"

"And who is this 'God of Fears' of which you speak?"

"let me see your arm…"

"that doesn't answer my question-"

"Just let me see…"

With no other choice, Yami put up his sleeves reviling the burn mark on his left arm.

Coraggio looks at it carefully then faces Yami.

"You met Deimos?"

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

 **CHAPTER 2 IS FINISH, MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…FLAMES ARE O.K. TO ME… JUST NOT TO MENY OR I'LL SWEAR TO TORTURE YAMI…SAYONARA **


	3. blood on claws

Saviorclaw: here's chapter 3 hope you like It and blah blah blah

Sirius: this is my favorite part… it has more blood…

DECLAMATION: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

**jljljljljljljjljljljljljljljljljljljl**

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE"**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WRITTEN BY: SAVIORCLAW**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlljlj**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"**BLOOD ON CLAWS"**

**jljljljljljljlljljljljjljljljjlljjljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

'_A boy fell from a two-story building at a compartment near 8th avenue at Domino city. The boy was identified as Joey Wheeler, 18…'_

"Excuse me, can you turn that up?"

Yami and the purple eyed boy, Coraggio, was inside a café when they heard the news on the TV.

The owner turns up the volume so that the whole room would here it.

"Yami…" Coraggio started there conversation.

Yami turns to face him, "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry… 'bout Joey…"

Yami didn't answer but just continued on finishing his coffee.

' _News just in! Another boy was killed just this evening inside a local game shop a few blocks away from Domino high school…'_

this report made Yami jump.

' The victim was identified as Yugi Motou…" 

Yugi's name echo's in Yami's head. This made him ran outside the café and Coraggio wasn't able to stop him so he ran outside as well.

"YAMI!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yami had tears going down his eyes.

"NO! STOP!"

"GET AWAY!"

"I SAID **STOP!**" that command made Coraggio's purple eyes glow and a strong wind blew his black hair up. A wave of his hand made the wind fallow Yami.

The cold air touch the back of Yami's neck, this made him stop.

" What the?" The pharaoh turns to face the glowing eyes of Coraggio.

The purple eyed boy tightens his hand into a fist and his eyes glow even lighter, almost blinding Yami, the wind grew even stronger that it even pushed him to the alley wall. Hence, Coraggio didn't know what his doing.

Coming back to realization, Coraggio seen what he had done and ran to help Yami up. "I'm…so…s…sorry…"

"What…was…that?"

"I don't know and I can't tell you…now come on lets go!"

"What?" Yami look confused.

"Lets go to Yugi's…"

"First you want to stop me… now you want me to let me go…WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"look, I didn't want you to look at the body, they probably took it away by now so lets go!"

"YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA SOLVE MY PROBLEM!"

Corragio went silent for awhile, "Yes! I we can destroy Deimos… this will satisfy Joey…and Yugi…"

Silence again.

Yami smiled and reach out to Coraggio's helping hand, "Lets go!"

: -: -: -: -: -: -

Yami and Coraggio got to the game shop and there they saw Tea, Tristan, Ryou and Marik.

"GUYS!" Yami ran to them whil Coraggio followed behind.

"Guys! I'm glad you're here, I-" Yami cuts of when Tristan draws a fist at him.

"TRISTAN!" both Tea and Ryou Shouted.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"THAT WAS FOR YUGI, WHY DID YOU LEFT HIM ALONE, NOW LOOK AT HIM, HIS DEAD!" Tritan yelled.

"so did Joey…" added Marik.

Trisan was about to draw another fist when Coraggio came.

"**STOP!**" Again his eyes began to glow but disappear after a head ache.

"Who is he?" Tea said.

"No time to explain, guys, you have to-"

"Yami…" Coraggio interrupted and pointed behind the gang.

Yami saw the one man who started all this…

"Deimos…" he mumbled. The others just look behind them.

The killer smiled and ran to the empty streets.

"STOP!" The Pharaoh shouted and he and Coraggio followed him. The others followed next.

Deimos ran to the alley and into a dead end. When Yami and Coraggio arrive, they whach as the killer's deep-yellow eyes glowed at the shadows.

The two saw Deimos coming out of the shadows in a form of a Black Panther with huge claws. It growled at Yami making him stumble to the side.

When Tristan arrive he saw the cat about to charge at him. he was about to run, but it was too late, the huge claws had went to his chest… right where the heart was.

"TRISTAN!" Yami shouted as a puddle of blood rose down to his friends legs.

Unlike Yami, Coraggio didn't panic, but whach as Deimos turns back into his natural form. "I though you were the god of fears, and you kill your victim by there fears, why did you kill him directly?"

Deimos faces him, "Everyone has a fear of death, ain't that right…Coraggio, God Of Bravery?"

'_Coraggio's a god too!'_ Yami though.

When Marik arrive, Deimos turns back into a panther and charge at him. Marik had nothing to do but run… but the huge and sharp claws cut of his head.

"MARIK!"

Tea and Ryou witness what had happen.

"GET OUT OF THERE, AND CALL THE POLICE!" Coraggio yelled and the two did what they were told.

Deimus turns back to human form, "I'll deal with them later…"

Coraggio was trying to wake Yami up, his face was pale white from shock. "COME ON, YAMI SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Deimos turns to face Yami, "I'll Destroy you First!" he transformed and charge at Yami.

"NOT TILL YOU GET PASS ME!" with those words, Coraggio's eyes glowed and he himself turns to a black wolf and charges to Deimos as he though…

' Come on, Yami, Wake up…' 

"…"

' Snap out of it!' 

"…"

'YAMI!' 

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljl**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Jljljljlljljljlljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljl**

 **CHAPTER 3 IS FINISH, MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…FLAMES ARE O.K. TO ME… JUST NOT TO MENY OR I'LL SWEAR TO TORTURE YAMI…SAYONARA **


	4. nothing but dust and credits

Saviorclaw: here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed my stupid story.

Sirius: this part is lame.

Saviorclaw: And why is that?

Sirius: ;; Its lame…

Saviorclaw: and…

Sirius: ;; Lame…

Saviorclaw: Well, Thank you for being honest.

Sirius: o.O Your going soft…(Goes to other room)… I'm outta here…

Saviorclaw: Glad his gone… Well, on with the story!

DECLAMATION: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **SO DEAL WITH IT!**

**Jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

**jljljljljljljjljljljljljljljljljljljl**

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE"**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**WRITTEN BY: SAVIORCLAW**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlljlj**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

"**NOTHING BUT DUST!"**

**jljljljljljljlljljljljjljljljjlljjljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

'_The moon… why is the moon in the color of red? Why are there no stars? And… why do I feel like I'm becoming empty?'_

'_Yami, wake up!'_

'_Who was that? I know that voice but I don't know whom it belongs…'_

'_Hey, Yami!'_

'_There it goes again…'_

'_Yami?'_

'_And again…'_

'_Yami!'_

'_And again…'_

' _YAMI!'_

'Who is that? (Sees glowing light)… what is this? It's so bright!' 

'_Yami, Its me…Yugi…'_

'_Yugi? Is that really you?'_

'_Open your eyes and face your fear…'_

' _I…I cant…'_

'_Yes you can…'_

'_I cant!'_

'_Yes you can…believe that you can… '_

'_I…I…I can…I can! I CAN!'_

Yami opens his eyes to see Coraggio, he smiled at him, and he had bandages on his head and arms.

"I though you won't wake up…" He said and crawled out of Yami's bed.

Yami looks around, he wasn't in the alleyway anymore, "Where am I?"

"Nice of you to ask, where in the hospital…"

"And Deimos- "

"You killed him."

"I DID WHAT?"

"You. Killed. Him." The purple-eyed boy replied making each word like a sentence.

"But, how?"

"You don't remember?"

"I'm afraid not…"

Coraggio smiled again as he sat on the chair next to the bed, crossing his legs and arms, "Well, I should tell you anyway… when Deimos threw me into the wall I laid there watching you, you were so afraid you didn't move a muscle… then…"

"Then…?"

"…He faces you and said, ' good bye…scaredy cat… may your fears ends your life and the angel of death will pull you away'"

"That's what he told Joey before he fell from the building- "

"That's what he told to eight hundred sixty three of his other victims…"

Yami looks at him, " Eight… hundred… sixty …three?"

"… He would then hang there heads in the branches of an old tree… one of them was my brother… he murdered him…and I can never forgive him for that." Coraggio tighten his fist, "He was the last person to take care of me… I was still a baby when our parents died and I was only 6 when Deimos killed him."

"Coraggio…"

" Anyway, after he told you that, he was about to attack you, then… you took the nearest thing you can hold…"

"What was it?"

"take a look at your hands…" He ordered.

Yami watches the palms of his hands, there he found scars that look as if they were covered by broken glasses. "Glass… I killed him with a pointed peace of glass…"

"Exactly! You kept on stabbing him with that glass, you stab him in the head, the neck, the arm, the chest, the-"

"Alright! I don't want to here more about were I stab him." Yami cuts him off.

"…Till he turned into dust, nothing but dust…just when the police arrive and you where taken to the hospital…" He continued.

"And you were taken too…"

"I died…"

"What? But you're right here and talking to me!"

"That's the Idea, Gods never die…"

Yami though for a second, "If gods never die… Then Deimos is-"

"Still alive…yes he is… you see Yami, Deimos only dies when his target-that's you- will overcome their fears, and you didn't, you killed him when you were still afraid…got it?"

Yami nodded.

"But don't panic, his under the court of heaven right know…"

"What 'bout you? Don't you have to go there?"

"Between you and me I'm staying with you… don't ask…"

Yami smiled and faces him, "At least I'm not alone."

Coraggio smiled back, " Even if I'm not here your not going to be alone…"

Suddenly, The door opened and Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, and Duke came in with gifts and stuff.

Yami smiled again.

"You still have your friends."

**Jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**END OF STORY**

**Jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlljljljljl**

Credits 

**Written by**

**Saviorclaw**

Based on the story by 

**Saviorfang**

Cast 

**Yami Yugi**

**Coraggio**

**Deimos**

**Yugi Motou**

**Joey Wheeler**

**Tea Gardner**

**Tristan Taylor**

**Ryou Bakura**

**Yami Bakura**

**Marik Ishtar**

**Mai Valentine**

**Duke Devlin**

With Special thanks to 

**InterLinea**

**R.Wolfsbane**

**SiriusIsthar**

This story is dedicated for 

**Saviorfang, NOT-so-good-writer, and soulsirin05**

**2005 all rights reserved**

**First published in in 2005 by Saviorclaw.**

**NO UNAUTHORIZED REPRODUCTION ALLOWED**

**OF THE STORY**

**CHARACTERS AND INCEDENTS MENTION IN THIS**

**STORY ARE ENTIRELY**

**FICTIONAL.**

**A SAVIORCLAW PRODUCTION**

"**TILL FEAR ENDS YOUR LIFE"**

**jljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljljlj**

**Stay tuned for the sequel:**

"**GOD OF FEARS-RETURNS"**

**Thanks for your reviews.**


End file.
